Immortal Willow - Awakening
by Slvr Fyre
Summary: Willow dies and awakens as an Immortal...


Immortal Willow - Awakening Immortal Willow: Awakening   
Slvr Fyre   
Disclaimers: _I do not own BtVS, Joss Whedon and the WB do. Nor do I own Highlander which is_   
_owned by Rysher._   
  
  
Part 1   
  
Willow awakened with a scream as her body arched up, remembered pain riding through her body.   
Her thoughts were chaotic as she mindlessly cried out. Hands pushed down on her body, restraining   
her gently but firmly as a voice soothingly said, "Shh. . . Shh. . .It's alright. . ." Willow's eyes slowly   
opened looking for the gentle comfort the voice promised.   
  
Deep violet eyes looked back. Holding her down was a girl who looked fifteen. Red hair was pulled   
back into a ponytail at the crown of her head. The girl was dressed in black pants and a white tank.   
She was deceptively slender, but the strength in those hands held Willow down effortlessly. Those   
hands could harm her very easily. Willow realized. "Who are you? What happened?" Willow asked   
glancing around quickly trying to place her surroundings. One moment she was fighting beside Buffy,   
Xander, Cordelia, Giles, and Angel-   
  
"Oh goddess! Are they alright?" Willow questioned frantically, looking back at the girl who watched   
her closely not answering her as she pulled back, sitting beside Willow. Then, Willow suddenly   
remembered the rest of what happened to her as she fought beside Buffy and the rest of the   
Slayerettes. 

Part 2   
  
Willow staked the vampire in front of her. A mixture of luck and skill bringing the   
stake home. She looked back at Buffy who was facing one of the larger demons.   
Around them stood what was left of the library. It looked like a war zone, bookcases   
toppled, weapons and books scattered all over. Giles was cornered in the stacks,   
trying to fend off three vampires with various holy items. Xander and Cordelia lied   
unconscious in the office where Angel and Willow had dragged them before going   
back to fight. She had since then lost track of where Angel was as she concentrated   
on surviving.   
  
A sudden pain erupted in her back as she was kicked in the spine by a large burly   
vampire. Willow landed on her back, further injuring herself. A sword entered her   
stomach. The pain from the wound almost brought Willow to unconsciousness. A   
loud growl could be heard as pale hands roughly broke the vampires neck. As the   
dust settled, Willow could see through tears of pain that Angel had saved her. Tears   
of blood traced down Angel cheeks as he looked at the hacker. He fell to his knees   
as he whispered a choked, "Willow."   
  
Angel held a hand to her wound as he slid the sword out. A painful, gurgled cry came   
from Willow as she started to cough up blood. He threw the sword away from them in   
disgust. Angel pulled Willow into his lap, pushing back strands soaked with blood   
and darkened by ashes. His dark rich eyes brimmed with tears as he brushed a kiss   
on Willow's lips.   
  
They didn't notice, Buffy finally killing the demon, didn't notice as Giles killed the two   
vampires. Buffy yelled Willow's name, Giles alerted by his Slayer's cry followed her.   
Both tried to pull Willow towards them but Angel's powerful growl startled them. They   
watched amazed as the vampire pulled Willow closed, saying softly "Willow." They   
then became aware of the trails of tears falling across Angel's cheeks.   
  
Willow reached up with a weak arm and softly brushed Angel's lips with her figertips.   
"Angel." She whispered coughing up more blood.   
  
"Shhh….Willow don't talk." Angel softly said his voice hoarse as he took Willow's   
hand in his own, holding it close against his heart.   
  
"No. . . Have to tell. . . to tell you. . . that. . ." Willow paused trying to gather the   
strength to go on. She had never told anyone about her feelings for the vampire.   
The only person that Willow had ever told all of her feelings to was her closest   
on-line friend, SlvrDragon. "I love you." Willow joyfully said, eyes shining with love,   
before her body sagged against Angel. Tears could be heard, great sobbing as   
Willow took her last breath. Angel answered softly, "I love you too Willow." He   
brushed his gentle fingertips, across Willow's face, closing her eyes. Angel swept a   
kiss gently on Willow's forehead, before laying her gently in the floor.   
  
Angel looked at Buffy and Giles, both crying as they watched. He left the library   
silently.   
  
Part 3   
  
Kai was finally going to meet Willow Rosenberg, a.k.a. NightFx online. Kai first met Fox, Kai personal   
nickname for Willow, in the December of 97. Fox was asking everyone online how to banish a certain   
demon from this dimension. Everyone in the chat room thought that Fox was crazy except for Kai,   
who had actually banished demons before. Kai introduced herself as SlvrDragon, and went on to   
help Willow out. Soon they were the best of friends online, they would tell each other things that they   
would never tell their other friends. Their thoughts, feelings, and the oldest of memories, everything   
and anything could be discussed between the two.   
  
This would be the first time they would meet. They had been planning this for weeks. What Kai didn't   
know was that another Apocalypse had come up and the entire Sunnydale gang had to stop it. Kai   
didn't know about this and Willow had totally forgotten about Kai's visit in the rush of preparations.   
  
Kai drew her arms around herself as a chill went up her spine. /Damn there's vampires in the area./   
She twitched her left arm and a wooden knife dropped into her hand. /Time to do some hunting!/ Kai   
grinned as she spent the next hour patrolling within a five block radius.   
  
As Kai passed the high school she noticed a vampire entering. /Strange./ She entered silently behind   
the vampire. Sounds of fighting echoed down the hall, and the feel of the Daishin swept across Kai.   
The fighting started to die down, as the vampire went through a set of double doors. Kai glanced in   
through the window set in each door. /I'll be noticed if I just stand there looking in. Hmm. . . There's a   
skylight in the library./ Kai concentrated on the skylight overlooking the library. A moment later she   
reappeared near them. She looked into the library and saw that she had a great view. Kai silently   
cast a spell allowing her to hear what was going on down below.   
  
She watched the fighting. /Oh gods, that's Willow!/ Kai thought as she leaned closer towards the   
skylight upon hearing Willow's name spoken. A flicker of lightning crackled around Willow as she   
moved, killing another vampire. /What the?/ With narrowed eyes Kai cast the spell that allowed her to   
sense a pre-immortal. The feeling of a Presence came back at her. /Oh bloody hell! She's a   
pre-immie!/ Kai watched as Willow was killed, watched as the vampire that killed her died at the   
hands of another vampire. /He must be Angel./ Kai thought, Willow had never told her the exact   
names of the people in her life, but Kai knew through her sources about the vampire with a soul.   
  
As Angel left the library, the girl whom Kai recognized as the Slayer, went into an office. Her Watcher   
called an ambulance. /Oh gods. I've never had to deal with a pre-immortal who just died. What am I   
going to do?/ Kai calmed down, remembering how her mentor dealt with it. /Ok girl first things first.   
Get all of the things from the hotel and bring it to the airport. Then the morgue./ Kai raced to morgue   
all the while teleporting all of her stuff back to the jet that she had used to come here. Kai slipped   
unnoticed into the morgue minutes after they had placed Willow in one of the metal cabinets.   
  
Kai opened all of the other ones searching for a Jane Doe, she found a recent one and set to work.   
Ten minutes later, Kai had made the body look exactly like Willow's. She was lucky that the Jane Doe   
had the same physical characteristics. It made her work a lot more easier. Kai was also very thankful   
that Willow had wanted to be cremated, instead of buried. /I don't have to worry about the spell lasting   
to long. If I have to, I can use the energy generated on such a regular basis in town./ Kai gave a   
mental shrug and took out her phone calling her mentor to let him know that she was coming home,   
explaining what had just happened. The understanding voice agreed that with Kai's course of action.   
  
Kai slipped her arms around Willow's body and effortlessly lifted her up. She cast an invisibility spell   
around them and went downstairs where a car was waiting for her. Kai laid Willow carefully in beside   
her and silently made her plans, as they headed for the airport. A new life for Willow as an Immortal in   
San Francisco. 

Part 4 

Willow came out of her memories, sobs racking her body. The girl held her   
gently, running a hand up and down Willow's back. They stayed that way for a   
while, Willow calming down to a crooning voice that sang a soft lullaby in an   
unknown language. 

As Willow slowly straightened, she asked "I died, how can I still be alive?   
If I am, are you an angel?" Willow's face mirrored the confusion in her   
voice, teeth worried at the corner of her bottom lip as Willow's tried to   
make sense of what happened. 

"Me an angel?! No, I'm not. Your did die Fox." The girl answered. 

"How can I be alive then. I'm not a vampire." Willow felt along her neck for   
her pulse, and found one. She gave a sigh of relief. Willow then noticed that   
her clothes had been changed. Instead of bloody clothes Willow was wearing   
gray sweats and a white shirt. "What am I? Where am I?" Her mind caught up   
with the name that the girl had used. "Silver?" Willow asked amazed ~No   
except Kaisean calls me Fox~. 

Kai nodded slowly, as she pushed back a long red braid off of her face. ~I   
didn't notice that before~ Willow thought. "I-I don't understand, Kaisean.   
What ha-happened to me? What am I?" 

"You're an Immortal. There are many Immortals out there. Born foundlings, we   
age like mortals until we die our first death. Which has to be violent. In   
this state before first death we are called pre-Immortals, or pre-immies.   
Immortals have the ability to sense each other. This sensing differs for each   
Immortal. Each Immortal has a Quickening. The sum of all their knowledge,   
strength and power. Immortal's cannot age and are immune to all disease. If   
they suffer a mortal blow they die for an amount of time depending on how   
strong their Quickening is, which they then they heal, the only wound that an   
Immortal can not heal is beheading. 

"Now this is important." Kai leaned forward to emphasize. Willow listened   
attentively to her friend, fascinated by what she had become. "Immortal's   
play in what is called the Game. The object of this is to kill another   
Immortal, to take his head. When this happens all of their power is released   
going into the Immortal who is nearest the body. This is called the   
Quickening, and is often very spectacular depending on the losing Immortal's   
Quickening. It is said that there will be the Gathering, a time when   
Immortals will be irresistibly called to isolated location, where they will   
feel the urge to fight. The one who is the last in the Gathering is   
supposedly going to win the Prize. No one knows what the Prize is, most   
believe it is ultimate power, the ability to fully access all of the   
Quickening of all Immortals. The ability to rule the world for eternity.   
Other's say that they the Prize will be to become mortal again, to age and   
have children. No one knows for sure. 

"There are two hard core Rules in the Game. One you can not, may not fight on   
Holy Ground, no matter what. Doesn't matter what religion, Indian shrines,   
cemeteries, churches, etc. All Immortals can sense Holy Ground. It's said   
that the last Immortals who fought on Holy Ground were there when Mount   
Vesuvius erupted. The other rule is this, there are no other rules. 

"I saw as you fought in the library that you might be a pre-immie. I cast a   
spell that allowed me to see if you were a pre-immortal. I myself am a   
pre-immortal. I grew up with Immortals in my life. I got you out of the   
morgue, magicked a body to be you temporarily, and brought you here." Kai   
paused giving Willow plenty of time to absorb what she had just said. She was   
careful to lower her shield slightly to sense Willow's thoughts. 

Willow was a whirl with emotions. Awe and sadness. ~I'm going to live   
forever. I'll see so many things. So many places. But the price, to see those   
that I love die. My parents, my friends. Who think that I'm dead. Angel! Oh   
goddess!~ she thought 

"You will be able to see him again. I don't know when though. You have to   
learn how to fight first. To defend yourself in the game. You have start a   
new life Willow you can't go back to the one you had in Sunnydale." Willow   
was unknowingly broadcasting her thoughts out loud. Kai, who was a very   
powerful telepath received everything that Willow thought. 

"What are my options?" Willow asked, she trusted Kai with her life. ~Hell I   
trusted Angel's life in her hands.~ Willow would do anything for her friend. 

"You can learn, and learn well to survive. You can hole up on Holy Ground in   
an attempt to be safe. Or you can die. I assure you that you will die if you   
don't learn Fox. Believe me I've seen it happen. What do you chose Willow?" 

"Where do I start?" Willow asked resolved in her decision to learn. A feeling   
of rightness swept through her as Willow looked Kai in the eyes, accepting   
her Immortality. Kai smiled at Willow, tugging on her hand. 

"First I introduce you to everyone else in the house. Welcome to San   
Francisco, Willow Rosenberg." 

  
End of Awakening 

Please send feedback, I thrive on it. 


End file.
